


Danganronpa:  Scenes From a Memory

by Runa_Xandrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hiro plays the role of Weedman, Inspired by Music, Medical Experimentation, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Drama, Recovered Memories, Specific ships to be added later - Freeform, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Xandrill/pseuds/Runa_Xandrill
Summary: What would happen if the survivors of the first Killing Game had their lost memories restored?





	1. Introduction

Hello, and welcome to Danganronpa: Scenes From a Memory. The chapter titles will be directly inspired by song titles from Dream Theater's 1999 concept album Metropolis II: Scenes From a Memory, and the chapter themes will be very loosely based on the lyrics from the song the chapter borrows its title from.

In a nutshell, the concept album is about the main character Nicolas regaining his memories from a past life. Since memory loss and/or theft is a common theme in Danganronpa, I decided to give an over-arcing concept with the Class 78 survivors a try. Since I'm still fleshing this out, please do not expect regular chapter updates. I do apologize in advance about that, but I want to make sure that both the concept of the fic and the music it's inspired by both make sense in the post-Tragedy world.

One difference from the Dream Theater album and this fic is that the songs WILL be out of order. This was done more to preserve the theme of the fic as opposed to the theme of the album, since the album deals with similar but at times vastly different topics.

Proper copyrights WILL be attributed to the band, since I'll be using their lyrics as part of the fic itself.

As of now, this fic will only center around the Class 78 survivors since Danganronpa 2 pretty much explained the lost memories of Class 77-B. I may do a sequel with Class 77-B in the future, but for right now it would be too confusing to flesh out fifteen survivors' memories as opposed to six survivors. I will admit that it's an intriguing idea, but that's not what I had planned right now (first world writer problems hee hee).

I'll also tag more characters and ships as I go along. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I'm sure I'll enjoy writing it!

Oh, one more thing. The time that this fiction takes place is after the events of Trigger Happy Havoc, but before Goodbye Despair/Ultra Despair Girls.


	2. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go!

In the weeks after the surviving class members of Hope's Peak Academy Class 78 made their escape from the Academy, all six of them had gone through and/or were going through extensive debriefing by the Future Foundation's 5th Division. After all of the their daily questioning sessions, the six survivors were allowed to spend time with each other until their nightly rest period.

One such debrief session had really gotten under the skin of both Toko Fukawa and Aoi Asahina, which was odd enough given the fact that Toko and her other personality Genocider Syo had literally bullied Aoi (known by her classmates as Hina) because of Hina's athletic figure, though the two girls had made a passing attempt at a truce after escaping the Academy. While the young ladies were gathered with the rest of their remaining classmates, they quietly talked amongst each other as they ate their respective dinner rations.

“I just don't know why they keep asking us the same questions over and over again,” Hina stated, using a perturbed tone ( **perturbed for her, as Hina was more often than not a very positive and upbeat person** ).

“M-maybe they d-don't t-think that what h-happened to us is the t-truth,” Toko quietly stated, her tone indicating that she just wanted this particular day to be over.

Makoto Naegi, in most ways the representative of their Academy class, stated, “But it IS the truth. We all saw it, and we all went through it.”

Kyoko Kirigiri, on the other hand, stoically offered, “I think they're doing this to try and break us, or look for any point where our stories don't match up with each other.”

Byakuya Togami, who had stayed silent up to this point in the conversation, nodded his assent as he replied, “Kyoko is right, and it's a classic interrogation move: Find the weakest link, then break the chain from there.”

Kyoko then nodded in agreement. “That's correct,” she replied. “However, given what happened to all of us.. and that we're all telling the same story repeatedly with no deviation.. they should eventually move to a completely different line of questioning.”

Interjecting as he usually did during the Class Trials, Yasuhiro Hagakure thoughtfully ( **well, for him at least** ) asked, “But.. Kyoko-chii, what happened to us really actually happened, yeah?”

All Kyoko could do at this point was to sigh louder than usual while Hina answered for her lavender-haired friend. “Hiro, you were THERE. Of COURSE all of this happened!”

Makoto, taking a more sympathetic tone, looked over to everyone and said, “We've got nothing to worry about since we're all answering their questions as best as we can, and as truthfully as we can.”

At this point, a voice coming from the open canteen door chimed in. “That's correct, Naegi.” Everyone looked over to see the source of the voice, which belonged to Future Foundation 5th Division Officer Kinnotsuke Ishii. He continued, “As a matter of fact, after today any questions that will be asked of you all will no longer be done by anyone with this division of the Foundation. The long term plan is to move all of you to the Foundation's 4th Division, which will be accomplished as soon as safe transport can be arranged.”

Placing a gloved finger on her chin, Kyoko asked on behalf of the group, “And why would we be moving to the 4th Division?”

As he moved into the room, Kinnotsuke talked as he took a seat close to the six. “We had to investigate everything that all of you all were telling us as thoroughly as we could. Given the state of the world right now and what you all went through, we were required to.. as Kirigiri so intelligently pointed out, be sure that all of your answers matched up. They did. Perfectly, as a matter of fact.”

“For REAL!?” Hiro asked incredulously. Hina was close enough to give Hiro a sharp elbow to his side to shut him up while Kinnotsuke was telling them what would happen next.

Ignoring the obvious question asked by Hiro, Kyoko noticed a slight evasion by Ishii. “That still doesn't answer the original question that I'd asked.”

Kinnotsuke nodded. “You are correct once again, Kirigiri. The reason for the move to the 4th Division is a simple one. We've completed our inquiry into what happened at the Academy as far as we can, and we feel that the 4th Division can better assess how.. your lost memories could eventually be restored.”

It was everyone's turn to either look to Ishii in shock or, in Toko's case, horror.

“N-no. No w-way. If I n-need to remember a-anything, I c-can bring h-her out,” Toko firmly stated.

Kinnotsuke looked to Toko and addressed her directly. “I can understand your hesitation, but as you've told us.. _she_ remembers everything, while the two of you don't share knowledge. Is it that frightening for you to, say, catch up with her knowledge?”

Toko thought for a few moments, while the rest of the group stayed silent since this was Toko's decision to make. When she was ready to speak, she stated, “T-this is all a l-little s-soon, don't you t-think?”

Kinnotsuke was about to reply, but Makoto cut him off. “Ishii.. do you mind if we discuss this as a group in private?”

Ishii stood up and moved to leave the room while he replied, “Absolutely. Take all the time you need, but I will be back before your resting period begins.” With that, Ishii left the canteen and closed the door to give the group the privacy that Makoto had requested.

Toko then looked to Makoto, and plainly asked, “W-well?”

Makoto thought for a moment before stating, “I know that this is a big step for all of us. But my feeling about this is that if any one of us is hesitant or doesn't want to regain the memories we had stolen from us, then I think that either decision should apply to all of us.”

Byakuya begrudgingly nodded his head and stated, “Shocking that you came up with that all on your own. Maybe you do have something resembling intelligence after all.”

Hina interjected, “Didn't you mean to say that to Hiro, and not Makoto?”

Hiro could only exclaim, “Hey, Hina-chii, don't be mean!”

Toko stayed silent through this while Kyoko was thinking and listening as she usually did. After Hiro's protest, she stated, “I agree with Makoto. If we decide to work towards restoring our memories, we either agree to do it as a group or refuse to do it as a group.” Looking to Toko, Kyoko asked her, “Does that seem fair enough to you, Toko?”

With all eyes on her, Toko's cheeks turned a light shade of pink before she replied, “Y-yes, that is f-fair. But d-don't think that b-because I agree w-with Kyoko t-that I've m-made my d-decision.”

Makoto replied, “Of course we wouldn't think that. It's either all of us, or none of us.”

Everyone nodded their assent, then went back to their meals in silence. While she was finishing her rations Toko was thinking to herself, 'If I do this... I could really know if Master and I... ' ( **We'll stop her thoughts there for obvious reasons.** )

As everyone was relaxing in the common area of the canteen before the nightly rest period, they heard a knock on the door, which hadn't been reopened after their group discussion was finished. Makoto was the one who got up to answer the door, and of course it was Kinnotsuke, back as he had promised earlier. “I know the nightly rest period is almost here, but I just wanted to get some final thoughts for the day from all of you before you retire.”

Makoto looked to the others of the group and they all nodded to him, including Toko. He then replied, “I can't speak for Toko, but we've all agreed that we either do the memory restoration as a group or not at all.”

Kinnotsuke nodded and stated, “That seems fair. I understand.”

Toko stood up and asked, “I-if I do d-decide to d-do this.. it shouldn't a-affect _her_ memories, right?”

Ishii thought for a moment and replied, “That question can be better answered by the 4th Division, but I will say that Enoshima robbing all of you of your memories didn't seem to affect Gen.. your other self at all.”

Toko nodded. “I t-thought you would s-say that. I'll do it.”

Makoto immediately interjected, “Are you sure, Toko?”

Annoyed with the whole affair and with the spotlight solely on her, Toko replied, “I'm s-sure. It c-could inspire a-another best-seller, r-right?”

With a smile, Kinnotsuke then looked to the other five survivors. “As Naegi stated earlier, are you all in agreement with Fukawa's decision?”

Everyone looked to each other briefly, then they all looked back to Ishii and nodded. Makoto smiled as he stated, “It looks like it's unanimous.”

Ishii then smiled slightly while rubbing his palms together, which was a long held-over habit from his childhood. “Splendid. With that, I shall make the necessary arrangements tomorrow morning.” He bowed to all of them before he once again left the canteen, presumably for either his office or his quarters within the Division building.

Toko quickly took her leave from the group and skulked her way to her quarters, most likely to read or write before the nightly rest period. The remaining five dispersed separately until it was just Kyoko and Makoto remaining. Kyoko was about to leave for her quarters when Makoto asked, “Hey, Kyoko? Are you positive that we're doing the right thing?”

Kyoko turned to face him and stated, “Without faith or hope in any situation, there can be no peace of mind.” She flashed him her patented smirk and then said, “Don't worry, we'll find the truth.”

Makoto then smiled and replied, “Thanks, Kyoko. Sleep well.”

The two then left the canteen for their respective quarters, while Ishii was in his office. He had just finished a quick inter-office communication with Officer Ichiko Enatsu at the Foundation's 4th Division, and also another inter-office communication with the Foundation's 1st and 12th Divisions to get leadership up to speed and to arrange for transport. His work done for now, he went to his quarters for a nap. 'They'll know their truths as the future days unfold,' he thought as he laid down to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lyrics from "Fatal Tragedy" (written by John Myung) and "Strange Deja vu" (written by Mike Portnoy) snuck their way into the ending paragraphs. It is an Overture, after all, which in musical terms is a preview of all of the themes/songs to follow it. The themes for the chapters will definitely become more apparent as the fic progresses.
> 
> The theme for the chapter was VERY loosely based on "Overture 1928", but it obviously ain't 1928 lol. Music credit for 1928 goes to all of Dream Theater.
> 
> ADDENDUM: Yes, I realize that Chisa Yukizome was, at that time, the Leader of FF 5th Division, but I would assume this would have been during the time that she was still secretly spreading Despair and had delegated things to my 5th Division OC. Kinnotsuke's reports on the survivors were being forwarded to all of the Division heads after being sent directly to 1st, 4th, and 12th Division.


	3. Regression, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set up the Wayback Machine, Sherman! (Cookies to those of you who are old enough to remember this reference.)

In the few days after the Class 78 survivors had been moved to the Future Foundation's 4th Division, they had first been welcomed to that Division by Officer Ichiko Enatsu. Enatsu was there to welcome the survivors to the 4th Division as a favor to the Division Leader, Seiko Kimura, who was busy with another important project. They had also been settling into a similar routine in a different location as well as having regular sessions with the 4th Division's head therapist, Tadako Haruta, that started on their second day there. At first, Haruta seemed like a shy, bookish type of woman but as Yasuhiro Hagakure found out during their first session, she had a steel resolve and was not the type to be pushed around by a former Ultimate who thought that therapy was akin to brainwashing and subversive mind control.

Haruta had also met with the other five survivors privately, more to get to know them a little better and to build a level of comfort with the memory restoration that would eventually take place. In some of these sessions, they had also met the 4th Division's head hypnotist, Kenji Miura. Miura didn't sit in with Haruta in all of her sessions, but during the sessions that he attended he wished to establish a positive rapport with the six so that they would feel as comfortable as possible with the restoration process and with Miura himself as well. Miura intended to only use hypnotism, but Head Nurse Shiho Nakagawa would be there with Miura to monitor their vitals and ensure that nothing would go wrong medically speaking.

Once as much of a comfort level was established with the six remaining members of Hope's Peak Academy Class 78 that was going to be established, Haruta and Miura held a joint session with the six in order to fully explain the process that Miura would use, in addition to announcing extra sessions afterwards with Haruta to ensure that the potential restored memories didn't cause any lingering psychological issues. Miura led the meeting, with Haruta nodding while she was taking notes.

“Thank you all for being willing to meet with us on such short notice,” Miura had started. “Now, with the research that I've been able to piece together and with the information that all of you have provided, a fairly clear picture has been developed regarding how two years' worth of your memories were stolen in the first place.”

At this point, Kyoko Kirigiri had crossed her arms but remained silent. In the research that she had independently done after the escape from the Academy, one name kept popping up –- Yasuke Matsuda, the former and now deceased Ultimate Neurologist from Hope's Peak Class 77-A. Matsuda had come up with a way to remove memories as “treatments” given to Junko Enoshima in an attempt to cause her to forget that she was one of the key members of Ultimate Despair and to make her believe that she was actually Ryoko Otonashi, the Ultimate Analyst. Where Matsuda's treatments had eventually failed to suppress Junko's real self, Junko's manipulation of Matsuda's data had been the catalyst for the beginnings of the first Killing Game. Kyoko seethed at the mere thought of Matsuda, but she held her tongue since the other five might not have found this information out for themselves. As it was, it was time consuming for her to find and eventually piece most of it together on her own.

Miura continued, “It is our belief that it was Enoshima herself who perfected Yasuke Matsuda's techniques to steal two years' worth of your school memories, and to cause Miss Kirigiri to not remember what her Ultimate talent really was, and also to not remember why she had gone to the Academy.”

Byakuya Togami tersely interrupted with, “We've all figured this out in differing methods on our own, seeing how we were all sequestered in the Academy when this happened. So what does this all have to do with what we all agreed to?”

Looking over to Miura for approval, and with him giving her a slight nod to proceed, Haruta answered, “We haven't been able to develop any medical treatments that could assist with your memory restoration, which takes time, a lot of effort and even more testing. We also came to the conclusion that that sort of tampering could actually cause more harm than helping you.”

Kyoko chimed in, “So, in other words, our treatment as it were will not be a full medical procedure?”

Miura nodded and answered, “Yes, Miss Kirigiri, that is correct. What Miss Haruta and I have decided, since Enoshima did what is in essence a wipe of the memory centers of your brains, we.. or, I, actually.. will attempt hypnotherapy on all of you.”

Yasuhiro Hagakure, standing up in protest, firmly stated, “I'm not subjecting my mind to any more of this occult nonsense!”

Toko Fukawa groaned, as did Togami, and Haruta stared Hiro down while Makoto Naegi gently pointed out, “Hiro? The reason that we're all here is that we all decided as a group to try this.”

Aoi Asahina added, “And it's a little bit late to back out now.” That statement earned Hina a knowing smile from Haruta, which she still had on her face as she looked over to Hiro.

Hiro then relented, finally. “Okay, okay. But I'm holding all of you responsible if the aliens appear again and want more from me than just the beef from my hamburger.”

The other five Class 78 members all groaned in unison, remembering the preposterous story Hiro had told them about his hamburger not being one-hundred percent beef during the Killing Game.

Miura then cleared his throat to get the meeting back on track. “All right, settle down.. all of you. If any memories that do get brought back to you are in any way deeply disturbing, we do have a full medical staff on hand. Also, Head Nurse Nakagawa has volunteered to be my personal assistant for this entire project. We all want to make sure that each of you will not be taken past your comfort level throughout this whole thing.”

No one really had anything to say after that, which allowed Miura to elaborate on the hypnotherapy process and how it would work.

After some explaining and further convincing of Hiro that harmful alien death rays wouldn't kill him straight off, Miura finished with, “Well, if there are no other questions or concerns, then we could most likely get started tomorrow if everyone agrees.”

Byakuya nodded, slightly impatiently. _'Since the decision has already been made, the process should have gotten started already,'_ he thought to himself. He didn't voice his inner thought; he merely crossed his arms as if to say, _“Well? What are we waiting for?”_

Hina nodded, her excitement almost getting the best of her. _'I think the one thing I want to know is if Sakura and I were as close friends as we became during the trials and stuff,'_ she thought. Her blue eyes shining brightly, she exclaimed, “If everyone else has no objections, I'm ready!”

Haruta couldn't help but smile at the younger girl's enthusiasm. _'I think she'll be the least of Kenji-san's worries,'_ she thought as she scribbled more notes on her legal pad.

Kyoko was a little tense, but with the practiced detachment she was known for, it didn't show at all. “Hina and I are in agreement,” she stated. _'Will I.. what will I find out? I can't help but wonder about that,'_ she thought to herself as she absently grasped the braid she always wore on the left side of her head.

Haruta was _very_ interested that Kyoko would let people see her fidgeting, albeit very subtly. _Kirigiri's reactions to the memory restoration may bear some scrutiny, either by us or by one of her trusted classmates,_ Haruta scribbled as she noticed the lavender-haired girl fidgeting.

Toko was silent, but watchful of everyone in the room. “I-I'm ready to get this s-started,” she announced plainly. _'I r-really hope **she** doesn't cause any more issues than she already has,'_ the bookish introvert thought. At this point, Haruta had stopped writing and started to observe Toko's demeanor. Haruta then dipped her head back to her legal pad as she wrote, _Fukawa may try to suppress her other self. Keep a close eye on her at all times throughout the process._

Makoto mirrored Hina's enthusiasm, just not as obviously as she did. “I also agree with Hina. The sooner we start, the sooner we may get our missing pieces back,” he proclaimed. As he spoke, Haruta wrote, _Naegi is the key to the entire group._ She curled her mouth slightly after writing that down. _'How on earth would I know that? I've only just met Naegi recently,'_ she thought.

Hiro, for a change, remained silent. Since he'd been dressed down verbally and visually by the group, he kept his reservations to himself. _'I don't know why, but this doesn't feel quite right. If I say anything else, Toko may slice me to pieces with Syo's scissors!'_ he thought, an alarmed look passing quickly over his face. Haruta noticed right away and shook her head, wondering how the rest of his surviving classmates put up with his nonsense.

Miura looked to everyone in the group and smiled. “Good, then it seems that all of you are ready to get the process started. As I've previously stated, none of you will have any sessions together unless you request for another to either sit with you, or to go into the hypnotic state with you. Only I can grant such a request.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, Hiro included.

Miura then proclaimed, “All right, then this informal meeting is adjourned, and I'll let each of you know when your first hypno session will be before your upcoming rest period. As always, if you have any concerns, please feel free to speak with me or with Haruta-san.”

With that, Miura and Haruta stood up and then left the small conference room that they had all come to for the meeting. Since it was almost dinner and rest time, the group quickly decided to go to the small cafeteria to eat and chat before their nightly rest period.

While this was taking place, Miura had gone to his office and was chatting via text with the 4th Division Leader Seiko Kimura.

Miura: _I think the only one that we may have problems with is Yasuhiro Hagakure._

Kimura: _In your opinion, will it be enough of an issue that he may require sedation?_

Miura: _No, not at this time I don't think. The rest of his classmates reminded him that their decision to go through with this in the first place was something that he had agreed to as well._

Kimura: _Keep me in the loop regardless, Miura-kun. I trust your judgment with them._

Miura: _You know that I will, Kimura-san. I know that you're busy, so thank you for the vote of confidence._

Kimura: _I am busy, but not busy enough to not give praise where it's due. Get some rest, sounds like you're about to have your hands full._

Miura: _I will, Kimura-san._

Before the nightly rest period, everyone had their session assignments. Apparently, Hiro was going to be first, then Hina, then Byakuya, then Toko, then Kyoko, and lastly, Makoto.

The next morning, Hiro met Miura and Nurse Nakagawa where he was told to meet them. Hiro was a little late, but only because he got lost. Miura clucked his tongue as he finished getting the hypnotherapy room ready. The lighting in the room was dim, but not too dark. There was also calm orchestral music piped through the room's speakers, and a small water fountain making quiet, soothing noises.

“All right, Hagakure. If you're ready, please take a seat in the larger leather chair and we can get started,” Miura softly stated, so as not to break the calm atmosphere. Hiro nodded and took a seat in the chair, making himself comfortable, then relaxing in spite of himself once he got settled into the chair.

“Okay, Miura-san, I'm ready,” Hiro stated.

Miura merely nodded as he sat in a smaller chair beside Hiro, Nurse Nakagawa almost inconspicuous in the room to Hiro's reckoning. Miura softly, but clearly stated, “Close your eyes and begin to relax. Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Concentrate on your breathing. With each breath, you become more relaxed.”

Hiro felt his eyes closing, sinking a little deeper into the comfort of the chair.

Miura continued, “Imagine a brilliant white light above you and focus on this light as it flows through your body. Allow yourself to drift off as you fall deeper and deeper into a more relaxed state of mind. Now, as I count backwards from ten to one, you will feel more peaceful and calm.”

Hiro nodded softly, his body feeling lighter as Miura's words flowed through his brain. “Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. You will enter a safe place where nothing can harm you. Five. Four. Three. Two. If at any time you need to come back, all you must do is open your eyes.”

Unconsciously, Hiro nodded once more before he heard Miura say...

“... One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words Kenji Miura uses to place Hiro in the hypnotic state were lifted almost exactly word for word from "Regression", lyrics written by John Petrucci. My apologies for the delay on this update. Life kind of happened, and it affected my thought process to conclude this first part. I started to write this before Good Friday but had to take a break from it since I was in a car wreck ON Good Friday. I'm fine, no injuries.. still processing the emotional fall out though.
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliff-hanger. My plan for Part Two is to tell the story from all of the survivors' POVs. I've got my writing mojo back a little more, so getting started on the memories will likely be easier now that things are settling some. Thank you for your patience, and for the looks/reads and kudos!


	4. Regression, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the memories begin!

_The landscape, such as it is, is hazy but a clear voice cuts through the haze._

_“Good morning, everyone. My name is Jin Kirigiri and for those of you who don't know, I am the Headmaster here at Hope's Peak Academy. I would like to extend my official welcome to you, the 78th Class at this prestigious school. Though your class seems smaller than what you may have been used to, we here at Hope's Peak pride ourselves in smaller Homeroom classes so that everyone has the best opportunity to get to know each other, and to expand upon what this school is most famous for. You are the shining hope for the future of our country, and I feel confident that each one of you will carve your individual stamp upon the school and your bright futures. We have decided that, in order for you to become more acclimated to the school and your classmates, today will be a free day once we assign your rooms to you. Once you receive your room assignments and take care of your personal belongings that you've brought with you, please feel free to walk the campus, get to know your classmates, get to know the upperclassmen and women, or just relax and prepare for the start of your school life here at Hope's Peak. I look forward to the things that I know that all of you will accomplish. Thank you.”_

**(A/N: This introduction will begin each person's POV.)**

**Hiro's POV**

_Wait.. why is this blurrier than usual? My memories usually aren't like that unless I'm.. okay, I had to have been really baked the first day at Hope's Peak. Like.. SUPER baked. So baked that I don't really remember anything that the Headmaster may or may not have said during the welcoming ceremony._

_Okay, things are getting a little clearer.. there's some red-haired dude trying to talk to me. Oh hang on.. yeah, it was Leon. Leon is the only one who really stood out to me that day because of how bright his hair had been dyed. That, and he was a super rad dude to begin with. He appeared to be struck silent by this cute girl with blue hair. That blue hair is all I think I remember of Sayaka-chii from that day. I definitely remember that Leon was a total smitten kitten after that. But anyway.. wait, there's Makoto-chii._

_So even back then there was something about him, even though he's always played himself off as this hopelessly average guy. Wow, it's crazy to think that he was like that from the first time we all met for **real** for real._

_Pigtails. That can only be one person. Junko. Man, if we only knew then what we know now.. oh, things are getting a bit clearer. There's Mukuro right behind Junko. Shit, if people think Kyoko-chii is so quiet.. they didn't know Mukuro. Mukuro wasn't just quiet though. She had a real tough edge to her. She was definitely someone to not mess with._

_“Ow! What was that for?” Dammit, Leon, that hurt!_

_“Dude, if you keep staring like that, the girls are gonna think you're some kind of freaky creeper or something. And we **definitely** don't need that happening, am I right?”_

_He and I both started laughing, which I think helped to break the tension a bit. A lot of them probably thought I was some homeless dude or whatever because my hair was extra frizzy and huge that day. April in Japan has NEVER been kind to my hair, since April means that Rainy Season is on the way. Woah, but speaking of hair.._

_“So what's the story with you two fuckin' goofballs?”_

_Ah, Mondo. He was another one with a tough edge, but unlike Mukuro.. his edge was not silent. He was loud and tough, and he didn't hesitate to let anyone know that._

_“Um.. well, we're just hanging out, getting to know each other. Right, Hiro?” That smile. I remember that smile before.. the first trial. Leon always had that two-million megawatt superstar smile that would put you right at ease if you were nervous. He could have been nervous too, but.. he usually didn't show it._

_“Yeah, that's right.” Good god I was baked. I'm shocked no one pointed that out._

_“Hm. Name's Mondo Owada.”_

_“Well, I'm Leon Kuwata.. and this tall dude here is Hiro.” Hm. Maybe Leon knew how baked I was after all._

_“Yeah, that's me! Um, my full name is Yasuhiro Hagakure but most people just call me Hiro.”_

_“I see. Well I suppose it's nice to fuckin' meetcha.”_

_“Yeah, likewise there, Mondo.” Yeah, I nodded while Leon flashed that superstar smile to Mondo.. and Mondo just.. okay, yeah, he just shook his head and walked off. It also just so happened that my dorm room was to the left of Leon's, which.. was how we ended up talking in the first place on our way to the dining hall. The only difference is that the dorm room windows weren't covered by metal plates, and the dining hall windows weren't tinted so dark that we couldn't tell if it really was day or night._

_Everything is still so.. vague. Dream like. I'm not opening my eyes yet though. I want to see where this will all go from here. I'm already interested enough seeing that Leon and I became close from the real first day of being at the Academy._

**Hina's POV**

_Whoa. This is super weird. It's like.. I'm in a dream, but not in a dream. Everything is so.. fuzzy. Like I went on the largest doughnut binge known to mankind. Mmm.. I just don't get how people don't like doughnuts. They're so comforting and.. was that a tap on my shoulder? Wait.. I don't think that was Miura-sama._

_“You're.. Aoi Asahina, correct?” Oh my god, I'd know that gruff voice anywhere! Sakura!!_

_“Yep, that's me! But you can call me Hina. It's easier to remember and that's what my friends call me. You're.. hm.. I'm sorry, I'm really bad with names.”_

_“That's quite alright, Hina. I am Sakura Ogami.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Sakura. Looks like we're going to be close neighbors too!” Ah, okay.. we must have gotten the exact same room assignments as we had gotten the second time._

_“That appears to be the case.” Oh Sakura.. you had such a way of saying so much with a short statement._

_“Oh hey, you're the Ultimate Martial Artist too!”_

_“That is also correct. As I recall, you are the Ultimate Swimming Pro. Maybe we could train together sometime.” Ah, okay, looks like we're just wandering the first floor as we're talking, and somehow ended up going back towards the gymnasium._

_“I'm all for that. Let's do it!”_

_“Then it's settled. We will train, and if any of the others wish to join us.. they will be welcomed to.” No way! That is almost the exact conversation we had when we met the second time!_

_“Hey sis! You should get a load of the super boring 'training' conversation the Ultimate Fem Jocks are having over here! Oh HIII!” Ugh. If I never hear that voice again, it'll be too soon. Now I remember. Junko was always so mean to Mukuro._

_“Hey! She can join us if she wants to!” Even back then, she really had a way of pissing me off._

_“Calm down, mermaid, I was only joking. Aw, man. Now I'm bored again.” I think.. yeah, she dragged Mukuro with her after she said that._

_“Hina. Keep yourself calm and centered, and don't let her rattle you.” Sakura was the best at calming me down. It's comforting to know that she always had that effect on me._

_“You're right. Hey, let's go see what else is in the school as far as places to train!” Who's that walking up to us? Wait. That's Mondo!_

_“I respect the hell out of chicks who can handle their own shit.”_

_“Wait, were you eavesdropping?” I don't like people who do that, for serious._

_“Not until Blondie decided to stick her nose in. Can't stand gossipy chicks. Name's Mondo. Mondo Owada.”_

_“So. Mondo. What exactly are you saying here?” Direct and to the point, that's always been Sakura._

_“I, um.. well, if you two want to have a sparring partner, then I'm your dude.”_

_“It's unconventional, but I don't mind. What about you, Sakura?”_

_“It should prove to be very interesting indeed. Follow us.”_

_I still have that fuzzy feeling in my brain though. Maybe it's because everything isn't fully clear yet? After all, this IS only the first session. I still feel safe, so.. I don't want to open my eyes. Not yet. Not now that I know for sure that Sakura and I became fast friends like we did before.. THAT._

**Byakuya's POV**

_Hmph. Typical. Can't see in front of me, somewhat like a foggy day. If I have to put up with this for all of the sessions, I swear I'll sue the Future Foundation for all they have.. wait.._

_“Hm. So I see we have true greatness in our midst, is that not true?” That giggle. Her? Really!?_

_“And what makes you think that I even care about your opinion? My greatness over all of you was already established before I set foot in this academy.”_

_“Oh! I see you are not a man to be trifled with, ehehehe.”_

_“Just get to your point.”_

_“Well, I sensed a like-mindedness about you and it intrigued me. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Celestia Ludenberg.” To think such impudence happened when we really met the first time. Annoying._

_“Hmph. That's not even your real name, is it.”_

_“Oh, but of course it is.”_

_“Not according to my family's library archive.” Huh. That tidbit got her attention._

_“Oh.. well, ehehehehe.. just between you and me, you are correct. But a lady of my standing does have a reputation to uphold and just any old name won't do.”_

_“A clever comeback, but that response was expected. But regardless... what I have read about you does back your reputation of being a liar.”_

_“Oh come now, there is no need for bandying about like this. You know my secret, and you seem like the type of person who would potentially use it to your advantage at the precise moment that you need to. Unless I beat to you to that.” I must admit, knowing what I know now.. she truly was a formidable opponent, and she did know exactly where and when to strike. “Now, seeing that we are close neighbors according to our room assignments, shall we declare a cease-fire for now?”_

_“Fine. Be warned though, that you are correct. A Togami never keeps information like that private for very long.”_

_“I would expect nothing less from the Ultimate Heir. Well then, shall I see you later?” She didn't wait for an answer as she walked past me. That conversation proves how dangerous she could be.. but it also showed an equality that I didn't expect. Interesting._

_One second.. who is that mousy looking girl peeking out of her room at me? Oh.. HER. Even back then, Toko would leer at me? Hmph. Some things never change. Huh?_

_“Um.. excuse me, but is the dining hall that way?” Chihiro. I'd know that shy voice anywhere, even after she'd.. yeah, she'd created Alter Ego and left the laptop for us. That program was what started to turn the tide in our favor against Enoshima._

_“You are pointing in the correct direction, however.. I'm not a tour guide.” Was I.. am I really such an ass to people? Silly rhetorical question._

_“O-oh.. I'm sorry. But thank you anyway.” Wait, am I grabbing for her arm?_

_“One moment. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but.. I'm sorry for being so.. gruff.”_

_“Thank you. Um, I'm Chihiro by the way. Chihiro Fujisaki.”_

_“THE Chihiro Fujisaki?” How did I.. that's right. I'd read up on her, too. She was following in her father's footsteps, but she'd surpassed him at a very young age._

_“Yeah, that's me!” She had that sunny disposition back then, too. “Anyway, I'm going to go get something to drink, but you're.. Togami, right?”_

_“That's right. Byakuya Togami.”_

_“Well, maybe I'll see you around some time. Bye for now, and thanks again!” I was actually friendly.. with her.. that's rarely happened. She must have made a really good impression on me.. and Toko is still staring through her door at me. I feel.. oddly comforted by these memories so far, so I believe I'll keep my eyes closed. For now._

**Toko's POV**

_This feels.. so weird.. like when my glasses get fogged up from humidity. Wait.. it's clearing some.._

_I'm in my dorm room? Oh right, I am in there. The assignments weren't changed either. Maybe less work for the mastermind the second time we all met. But.. being the introvert that I am.. wait, are those voices? It sounds like that she-hag Ludenberg and.. Master?_

_Wait, why am I going to the door!? Oooohhhh... there's Master. Good, he gave that shrew what for and now she's gone. Wait.. that's Chihiro.. I didn't know her too well during the game but.. she did give us Alter Ego._

_Oh dear.. Master knows that I'm looking... and he's.. coming over here.._

_“It's rude to spy on people. Especially a mouse like you.” Aaaahhh.. his insults are the BEST!_

_“I w-was.. I h-heard voices and opened my d-door to see w-who it w-was.”_

_“Well, now you've seen. So how about you either come out of that room. Or stay in. It's not like I'll care either way.” That's Master's code for.. wait, I'm coming out of my room!? I knew the code already!??! So we.._

_“T-thank you for allowing m-me to f-follow.. “_

_“I never said you could follow me. As I said, I couldn't care less either way.” So this is about the time when I start to skulk behind him.. wait, we're walking together!?_

_“S-so what's your problem?”_

_“Problem? I don't have a problem. YOU were the one peeking through your door, not I. What would ever possess you to do such a thing?” Oh, we're going towards the first floor classrooms.._

_“I h-heard voices so I was c-curious!”_

_“Curiosity killed the cat. Or mouse.”_

_“B-but satisfaction brought it b-back!” He's.. stopping. Too much sass, too much sass!!_

_“Let's get one thing straight. You are free to follow me, or not. Should you choose to follow, however, you really need to stop talking.” I'm.. nodding.. and following his orders.. aaahahahahaha! I knew it! Master and I DID have a thing from the start! I'm not opening my eyes for all of the pens and paper left in the world!!!_

**Kyoko's POV**

_Hazy. Like a.. that was HIM talking. It's clearing now, and I seem to be staring him down. And he's backed off, as usual. No matter, his scout was the one who I allowed to find me. Grandfather wasn't happy at all with that at first, but then he saw logic in the Kirigiris coming out of the shadows. All I want to do is to cut the Headmaster out of my life for good._

_Wait, who's tapping me on the shoulder?_

_“U-um.. hi, I'm Makoto Naegi and it looks like our dorms are next to each other.” That voice, drenched with all of the hope in the world. I should have known it the second time. I eventually did find out but.. this is odd, hearing things you can't remember._

_“Okay, so we're next door neighbors. And?” I have.. issues with trusting people. Ever since the incident that ended up with me having burned hands and covering them up with custom-made gloves._

_“W-well, I thought we could talk and get to know each other better.” I have a feeling something against my better judgment is about to come flying out of my past self's mouth.._

_“It would seem so. Very well. In the spirit of the introduction phase, I'm Kyoko Kirigiri.”_

_“Pleased to meet you, Kirigiri-san!”_

_“Naegi, you said?”_

_“That's right, but.. you can call me Makoto.”_

_“Let's just keep it to last names for now.” That's more in line with me. Phew._

_“Okay! So.. were you going to go anywhere in particular, or were you just going to explore on your own?” He's going to want to come with me.. we did that unknowingly, while we were both trapped in the school._

_“The second one. Why is this so important to you?” Wait for it.. there. The rubbing of the back of his head. He's so predictably predictable._

_“W-well.. if it's not an imposition.. could I join you?”_

_“If you can keep up.” Like usual and without waiting for an answer, I walked away in my own direction. Definitely me._

_“Kirigiri! Wait!” Poor Makoto.. he sometimes still has difficulties in keeping up with me once I get something in my head that I need to accomplish. So I stopped and turned around._

_“Yes?”_

_“Well.. it's about time for lunch, did you.. want to get something to eat or drink first?” Always thinking of other people first.. oh Makoto. I'm glad that didn't change._

_“Coffee sounds like a perfect idea. I'm game.”_

_Well.. so far so good, I think.. I'll keep my eyes closed just a little bit longer._

**Makoto's POV**

_Gh! It's all foggy. Wait. I see.. purple? Kyoko. It can only be Kyoko. I'd briefly talked with some of our classmates first, but it looked like quite the group was gathering in the dining hall. There was me, Kyoko, Celeste, Chihiro, Hiro, Leon, and there was Sayaka chatting with.. Hifumi? Odd pairing, but I believe we were all just getting used to our first day at Hope's Peak._

_All of a sudden the door to the dining hall swung wide open, revealing.. Taka. Right.. I think he was.._

_“EVERYONE QUIET DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME! WE SHOULD ALL MEET AT THE APPROPRIATE TIME FOR OUR LUNCH PERIOD, AND SOME PEOPLE ARE NOT HERE!”_

_Chihiro was shaking at how loud Taka's voice was, until someone else came in behind him._

_“Jeeze, Ultimate Hall Monitor, it's just the first day! Calm down already!” Her. I still hear that voice in my nightmares sometimes. But it served to break the tension a little, even though Taka was clearly upset at being challenged._

_“That's no excuse! All students should be fully prepared for a student life with the most success!”_

_“Jesus Christ, dude, all I want to do is eat in peace and enjoy our free day. You do understand the concept of a FREE day, right?” Leon. The first blackened killer during the game she made us play. He did have a point though. Kyoko gave me a nudge and pointed to a free table while she went towards the coffee machine._

_“Grrr!” Taka was obviously not pleased but couldn't argue back because the Headmaster told us that we would have today as a free day before he ended his opening speech. Past self, DO NOT ask Kyoko about her father!!!_

_I grabbed a seat at the table Kyoko pointed out, then saw Sayaka as she waved to me. I waved back, she smiled, then got back to her conversation with Hifumi. It was comforting to know someone from before the academy back then too, apparently._

_Kyoko came back, then I excused myself to go get something to eat. “Kirigiri-san? Do you want me to get you something to eat?”_

_“I suppose that a meat or sushi bento would be fine.” So off I went._

_Apparently, the kitchen staff was raving about the bento boxes that were specially prepared for us by.. someone named Hanamura, as a welcome to our class. I grabbed two sushi bento boxes, two pairs of chopsticks, and two glasses of water, then headed back to the table where Kyoko was._

_“That bento looks.. exquisite.” Kyoko always knew finer food when she saw it._

_“Yeah, apparently someone from another class prepared the bento boxes as a welcome for all of us.”_

_“Teruteru Hanamura, perhaps?” How the heck?_

_“Kirigiri-san, how did you KNOW that!?” That smirk. She had that back then too._

_“I have my ways.” Ever the minimalist, too. “Wait.. this is extremely good. I guess the information I found on Hanamura was right on the money.”_

_“What information was that?” Oh wow.. I can almost taste how delicious that sushi was._

_“Hanamura is the Ultimate Cook. He prefers Chef, from what I understand.”_

_Things are getting fuzzy again.._

* * *

 

Makoto opened his eyes, much as he didn't want to. “May I.. have a glass of water, please?”

Kenji Miura immediately fulfilled Makoto's request, stating, “Drink that slowly, you've been down for a while.”

Makoto nodded, took a sip of the water, and asked, “How long was I in the hypnotized state?”

Miura replied, “Six hours. Nurse Nagakawa has been giving me your vitals every thirty minutes, and she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Once you're ready to, stand up and go join the rest of your classmates. It's almost time for your dinner break. We'll all meet together first tomorrow, then I'll talk to all of you separately.”

Makoto nodded, and slowly stood up. “Until tomorrow, then, Miura-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of the second part, and for the delay in getting it posted. Life kind of kicked me in the tail, but hopefully the decks will clear very soon. I believe that I mentioned this in Part One, but the lyrics for "Regression" were written by John Petrucci. Thanks for your patience, the time you take to read, and for the kudos!


	5. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed break in the action for the survivors.

The day after the first hypnosis session, Future Foundation 4th Division therapist Tadako Haruta had a minor conundrum on her hands. She wasn't sure if she should do a debrief session with each of the Class 78 survivors separately or do a session with them all as a group. She then remembered how much more difficult Yasuhiro Hagakure was to control in a group setting, which helped with her decision to have separate sessions with them for now.

At the same time Haruta was making her decision, the six classmates were gathered for their morning meal. It was a subdued and quiet affair, with Kyoko Kirigiri partaking of a cup of coffee before she delved into her breakfast rations. Since she wasn't the type to break the ice while she was enjoying the first cup of the day, she decided to let either Aoi Asahina or Makoto Naegi take the lead. Strangely, though, both of them were quiet as they ate their rations. It was Hiro who couldn't stand the silence anymore and broke.

“So, um.. are we gonna talk about what we.. all saw, or whatever?” The question was more quiet and tentative than he was known for, which made everyone else stop and pay attention. Hiro looked to Makoto, and Makoto shrugged as he dug back into his rations, which was also unlike Makoto's normal cheerful disposition.

Surveying the scene as he stood while drinking his own cup of coffee, Byakuya Togami had had enough of the silence. With a sigh, he replied, “Well? Should we indulge in our regained memories of our _real_ first day at the Academy?”

“I wouldn't call it indulgence. It's more like comparing notes,” Kyoko pointed out.

“Hmph. Same difference,” Byakuya gruffly retorted as he huffed.

Having just finished her breakfast, Hina seemed to have a little more energy as she excitedly offered, “Guys! I knew Sakura from the real first day!”

Toko Fukawa, having also finished her breakfast, stated, “W-well, that's not m-much of a surprise.”

Hina groused a little, then continued to speak. “But that wasn't all. Our conversation that we had on the real first day was almost exactly the same as the one we had when.. you know.”

“When we got thrown into the game?” Makoto asked, around his last bite of hard-boiled egg.

“Yeah, that,” Hina replied. “But we had someone who surprisingly joined us with our training on the first day.”

“Who was it?” Kyoko asked, getting a second cup of coffee while Byakuya handed her his mug. She didn't mind that Byakuya never formally asked, as it helped strengthen their relatively weak bond more. The action irked Toko a little, but she usually wouldn't say anything since it was just coffee.

Hina continued, “Mondo. He joined us. And um.. Mukuro almost did.. before she was bullied out of it. I'm pretty sure I don't have to say who did that.”

Everyone nodded, then Hiro interjected, “I saw Mondo too, but I was hanging around with Leon and.. I was pretty high so I don't really remember much.”

Toko waspishly replied, “T-that's also not m-much of a surprise.”

That remark fully broke the ice as everyone else either laughed or smirked, while Hiro was just smiling like the Cheshire Cat as per usual. Underneath his permanent scowl, Byakuya showed the tiniest hint of a smirk while he stated, “I don't know why anyone expected anything more from Hiro.”

Hiro just shrugged, then asked, “So.. not only did I see Mondo, I also saw Sayaka-chii and.. _her_.”

Hina became more serious and nodded. “Yeah, I saw _her_ and Mukuro. I think Mukuro wanted to follow me, Sakura, and Mondo, but.. she didn't because of _her_.”

Byakuya tensed up very slightly, but no one noticed except for Kyoko. Makoto asked, “Byakuya, wasn't your session after Hina's? You don't have to say anything to us if you don't want to. Like Kyoko said, this is more about comparing notes.”

Regaining his composure, Byakuya stated, “Yes, my session was indeed after Hina's. During mine, I saw and spoke with Taeko and Chihiro.”

Hiro looked confused as he asked, “Taeko?”

Hina, annoyed, gave him a slight shove as she retorted, “Celeste. Her real name was Taeko.”

Kyoko confirmed this fact. “Taeko Yasuhiro, as we found out in the third Class Trial after Makoto had asked her to boot up her eHandbook.”

Makoto nodded to confirm Kyoko's statement as he took a sip from his bottle of water. Once his sip was swallowed, he said, “I can only imagine how.. weird that must have been to see them alive.”

Everyone else nodded. The memory of that trial and the level of Celeste's deception was still a tangible presence in the room currently, as well as the odd feeling of seeing their fellow dead classmates alive and well. Makoto then interjected, “Did you see anyone else during your session, Byakuya?”

While Byakuya was internally unsure if he should just blurt it out, he knew that if she'd had similar memories then she would mention it as well. So he decided to strike first, unlike what he'd told Celeste on the real first day at Hope's Peak. “Unsurprisingly, I saw Toko. She apparently had a _thing_ for me from the real first day, too.”

Toko just blushed and giggled, while Hina asked, “Can we assume that Toko only saw Byakuya during her session?”

Toko quietly replied, “I did see Master talking to Chihiro, and I heard him talking to that.. she-hag Ludenberg.”

Byakuya was taken aback as he replied, “That's not possible! How did you hear our conversation?”

Kyoko then chimed in with, “I think it's safe for us to assume that the soundproofing of the dorm rooms was either added as a safety measure after The Tragedy, or during preparations for the game.”

The statement piqued both Byakuya's and Makoto's interest. Makoto was silent as Byakuya asked, “So when do you think that could have been done?”

Kyoko thought for a moment, then replied, “I can certainly speculate, but I don't think we'll know that for sure until later on in the hypnosis sessions. My speculation is that while we certainly could have added the soundproofing to the dorm rooms on orders from the Headmaster during the lock down of the Academy, I believe it could have been the work of Ultimate Despair after our memories were erased.”

Makoto, deep in thought, asked, “So, if I understand what you're saying.. we could have been knocked out for however long it took for them to finish everything with that before we came to?”

Kyoko and Byakuya nodded their heads. Byakuya replied, “That explanation makes the most sense, especially since we all mentioned feeling dizzy and disoriented once we had awakened after what we thought was our initial entrance into the Academy.”

Makoto nodded and replied, “I remember that it took me a bit longer than usual to figure out where I was. One moment, I was in the Academy's Main Hall. The next thing I remember is waking up in that first floor classroom, as I'd told all of you on what we thought was our first day.”

Kyoko thoughtfully added, “It could have also been done as improvements during the time that was stolen from us.”

Byakuya, also thoughtfully, stated, “That is possible, but doesn't it sound a little more like something that Junko would have done as she and Mukuro were preparing the game?”

Kyoko couldn't argue with that, and neither could Makoto. Hina, Hiro, and Toko were becoming a little more uncomfortable with the sudden twist in the conversation, so Hina broke the trio's thoughts with, “Hey, you guys? Aren't you getting a little too sidetracked? Byakuya, did you see anyone else besides Celeste, Chihiro, and Toko?”

Byakuya looked to Hina and replied, “No, only those three.”

Hina then turned to Toko. “Okay, so I think we can assume that you of course saw Byakuya during your session, right?”

Toko nervously fidgeted and replied, “I d-did see Master talking t-to Chihiro. After t-that, Master allowed me to f-follow him. I d-don't remember where we were g-going, but we did p-pass the first floor classrooms.”

Hiro interjected, “So you really were after Byakuya from the start, eh?”

Toko just blushed and smiled while Kyoko replied, “It's honestly not surprising that some of us were falling into the same, unknown patterns of our relationships with each other before and during the game.”

Hina asked, “What makes you say that?”

Kyoko replied, “You and Sakura are a perfect example. You had even said that your conversation on the real first day at the Academy was very similar to the one you two had before the game started when we re-introduced ourselves to each other.”

Hina nodded. “Oh, yeah, that is true,” she agreed.

Byakuya scoffed again while Makoto helped to steer things back to the original topic again. “Wasn't your session after Toko's, Kyoko?”

The lavender-haired young woman nodded, replying while looking directly to Makoto, “You are indeed correct, and I remember only seeing you during my session.”

Hina giggled and muttered to herself while Hiro said, “Kyoko-chii, your point was just proven!”

Kyoko's cheeks turned a very slight shade of pink as she said, “Well, that just leaves Makoto.”

Makoto's cheeks were also slightly pink as he replied, “Yeah, and I definitely saw Kyoko during my session first. We were heading to the Dining Hall for lunch. Once she and I got there, I saw Sayaka talking with Hifumi.”

The collective gasp from everyone else was almost deafening. “As far as I know, Sayaka only hung out or tried to hang out with Makoto before.. “ Hina's thought trailed off, not wanting to mention the first murder of the game.

“Not only that, but Sayaka-chii and Hifumi-chii? Not possible! Are you sure it wasn't an occult influence or something?” Hiro asked, followed by Hina and Toko tossing their empty ration boxes in Hiro's direction.

Makoto continued, “It just looked to me like they were chatting and getting to know each other. I also saw Celeste, you,” as Makoto pointed to Hiro, “Leon, and Chihiro before someone very loudly entered the Dining Hall to make an announcement.”

Everyone stated in unison, “Taka.”

Makoto chuckled and nodded, stating, “Yeah, it was Taka. Even on a free day, he was still dedicated to everyone having a simultaneous and orderly lunch period.”

Chuckling, Hina asked, “So, what else happened?”

Makoto replied, “Well, I just grabbed a couple of bento boxes and two bottles of water so that Kyoko and I could have lunch before we explored the school together.”

With a smirk, Kyoko interjected, “You mean me walking ahead of you, and you trying to keep up.”

Makoto blushed and hung his head, while the other four laughed and continued talking amongst themselves.

* * *

Toko had nervously gone to meet with Tadako Haruta about the first hypnosis session. Haruta was as calm as possible in an effort to ease Toko through the process. Toko eventually calmed some, relaying her feelings about what had happened during her session with Kenji Miura.

“All right, Miss Fukawa, I just have one more question for you,” Haruta stated.

“O-okay, what's the q-question?” Toko asked.

“Did you feel your other self at all during the hypnosis?” the therapist asked.

Toko thought for a moment or two, then replied, “It was m-more like.. seeing s-something out of the corner of your eye, or f-feeling like someone was w-watching you. Otherwise, n-no.”

Haruta smiled warmly to the shy author, then said, “Thank you, Miss Fukawa. Do you have any other questions?”

Toko just shook her head.

Haruta then stated, “You're free to go now. It's almost time for your dinner break.”

Toko got up and started to leave, but then turned around. “Mrs. Haruta?”

Haruta, inwardly shocked, asked, “Yes, Miss Fukawa?”

Toko swallowed, then said, “T-thank _you_ ,” then shyly hurried out of the therapist's office.

Haruta chuckled to herself as she bent back to her legal pad to finish her session notes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the length of time between chapters. Life seems to have a way of sapping what I really want to do and replaces it with what I really *have* to do. So thank you for your patience, hope you enjoy the read, and thank you also for the views, kudos, and such. That really means a lot to me.


End file.
